


ART: Scruffy Merlin

by elirwen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Charcoal, Fanart, Gen, Scruffy Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the title says, a picture of scruffy Merlin. (Charcoal drawing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Scruffy Merlin

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36187889004/in/album-72157686191599353/)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find bigger version of the picture [here](http://i1090.photobucket.com/albums/i362/elirwen/fanart/2015_11_11%20scruffy%20Merlin%20big_zpsese57qxc.jpg).
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr.](http://elirwen.tumblr.com)


End file.
